Currently, digital imaging has allowed for unprecedented levels of collaboration between technicians, researchers and scientists. In part, this collaboration is due to the relatively inexpensive nature of current digital imaging technology. Image capture devices and associated software platforms combined with improved computer screens and monitors have also allowed for the rapid analysis and review of images where accurate color fidelity is essential. The proliferation of different styles, models and technical complexity of digital imaging technology can be readily seen in the digital microscopy market. In the field of digital imaging, there are many microscope systems that provide custom digital images. Unfortunately, there is no system or method currently available that ensures color accuracy and consistency from one system to another.
Additionally, recording images of hard-to-detail specimens requires diligence. A fortuitous imaging of a sample might not be replicable under subsequent conditions. However, once the image is recorded, modifying it in image editing suites can alter the desired appearance. Therefore, what is needed is the ability to calibrate an image of a sample so as to render the sample in different lighting conditions. Co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/211,875 titled “System and Apparatus for the Calibration and Management of Color in Microscope Slides ” filed on Aug. 17, 2011, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes the use of color calibrated slides to determine the color values of biological samples under various lighting conditions. However, the system described in the '875 Application does not describe embodiments particular to utilizing a conjugate plane of the sample plane to obtain a precise measurement of the calibration slide without altering any of the microscope or camera settings. Likewise, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/594,107 titled “System and Apparatus for Color Correction in Transmission-microscope Slides”, filed on Aug. 24, 2012, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a calibration and evaluation system of images of slides but does not describe the invention provided herein.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provides improved measurement of a calibration slide. In particular, the present system and method reduce the likelihood of damaging the calibration slide or obtaining an imprecise calibration measurement.